Computing devices often communicate across networks, such as a local area network (LAN), wide area network (WAN), the Internet, and/or the like. Because computing systems are often used to control important operational systems, store or access confidential data, or perform other important or sensitive functions, security of computer systems is of great importance. In some cases, security may be increased by limiting or controlling which devices or systems with which a specific computing system is allowed to communicate.